Closer than Ever
by Kotego
Summary: Shadow has growing feelings for Amy; she wants nothing more to do with him. As a new  or possibly old  terror comes into New Mobotropolis, Shadow dives into a mission far more difficult than he's ever encountered.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic looked to Amy, inquiring how she might try to attack him with obsessed love this time. For the time being he was sitting, listening in on Tails and Rotor talk of mechanics and such that surpassed Sonic's intelligence (though boredom forced him to pay attention anyway), however he stood up as soon as he spotted the pink hedgehog.

It wasn't like Sonic disliked her; of course he liked her – but only as a friend. However she never got the memo he would rather stay single, especially after the big break-up between him and Sally. For a moment he broke his gaze and turned toward Freedom HQ where, through the window, he could see the chipmunk talk to Bunnie about whatever he could imagine.

However, Sonic froze as soon as the girl bellowed with ecstasy, "SONIC!"

As soon as the female hedgehog came to him in a rush, he just bolted out of there as quick as he could. Without looking back, the hedgehog headed for some place – any place that separated him from her as soon as possible. The others, including Tails and Rotor, looked to the trail of dust quickly made when the hedgehog sped away, though only shrugged; after all, this was just routine for them: Amy would bolt for Sonic, and in turn he'd run away as quick as he could.

No one ever knew why he did so, and neither did they bother to ask. After all, Sonic's problems were his problems alone. Besides, Amy was fanatical over him, he wasn't fanatical over her – so it was obvious he didn't want her, but didn't want to break it to her without creating an emotional scene either.

Though, no one ever seemed to wonder about the hedgehog female herself: Why she loved him oh so much, despite the clear signs screaming, "I don't love you" constantly being thrown at her. Sure, he'd saved her life once, and still continued to do it today; however, he'd saved everyone's life at one point – even Robotnik. It was just his thing. Why Amy believed she was so unique above the rest of his rescued victims no one knew either, and, like always, no one bothered to ask.

No one bothered to ask. No one bothered to wonder. Except _him_. He stood up on one of the numerous trees with great ease, unlike many others, and gazed down at the previous scene. As soon as Sonic left the premises, Amy stopped abruptly. It appeared even she realized that she wouldn't catch him at his top speed; and yet she never stopped trying to win him over. Why? Why waste one's life over some daft, egotistical hedgehog that didn't know anything beyond his attention span?

The dark hedgehog continued to gaze at the female until she walked back to Freedom HQ, her head lowered in defeat. Though he wouldn't think much of some obsessed girl that was no more than a Fangirl for the Hero of Mobius, he couldn't help but pity over her. Amy was so lively, so energetic, so strong, and yet the only obstacle that she couldn't break was that barrier between her and Sonic. He even felt sorrowful for the girl; all she wanted was love, and yet it was so hard to reach.

But why? Why did he waste time even _thinking_about Amy? He knew almost nothing about her. Only that she had the stubbornness of a million mules, but that was it. Sure, he also knew she favored the hero types, and her personality could explain why she acted certain ways, and he could even just guess what she would most likely say if Sonic was to ever be brought up.

Strange, it was like he knew her, and yet he didn't.

Shadow the hedgehog shook his head, clearing up the previous thoughts. He remembered he had a job to do. In a flash, the black-and-crimson hedgehog leapt down from the treetop and sped through the forest without any of the others realizing his presence. His face remained emotionless as he sped through the undergrowth, coming around the small building of Freedom HQ, and stopped just at its rear wall. Shadow stood still for a brief moment until sneaking round to the side.

With subtlety and stealth, he looked towards the front where the two Mobians, Tails and Rotor, continued messing with whatever contraption they'd been making. They were facing away from his desired location, though it was difficult to calculate how he could maneuver his way to the tree stump that posed as a secret trapdoor into Freedom HQ without being spotted easily.

If he ran quickly, the wind would stir and it would definitely give his position away. And by the indistinctive chattering from inside the headquarters, they could also see him from inside the base. Though, considering the circumstances, he'd have to take his chances; of course, he knew no miracles would present themselves anyway.

Waiting for the right moment, Shadow burst through in his usual breakneck speed, heading for the tree stump. He didn't look to either groups to see if they'd caught him, and dove into the trapdoor as quickly as possible. He heard nothing – no shouts of intruders, no alarms. And so he could only assume he'd made it without a trace to be found.

Once again he waited, listening for anyone near himself. Of course, he could hear two females chatting about regular everyday things that females at that age would want to talk about. By one female's southern speech, he knew it to be the half-Robian, half-Mobian known as Bunnie; which could only mean the other was Sally Acorn.

Though neither possessed as much power as him, Shadow still knew not to mess with the two. He could only wait until they left. Though how long was what worried the hedgehog.

However, suddenly the alarm sounded.

At first he surmised someone may have found him, however the two conversing girls dashed out of the base, as well as others he never knew to be inside in the first place.

Amy watched them all leave, knowing it was most likely Robotnik attacking the forest or New Mobotropolis again; better yet, Sonic was most likely already there, fighting off the menace.

The pink hedgehog sighed. Usually she'd only run to the scene to cheer on the blue blur she loved unconditionally. Of course, she was no stranger to action, but Sonic always handled the situation; all she had was her lousy hammer, which could bust up a few robots, though against Robotnik, she'd be a dead girl. Without Sonic, she couldn't handle any of that mess. That was why she craved him – he'd saved her from Robotnik's attacks before, including when he ordered Metal Sonic to kidnap her.

Oh! She was _always_being kidnapped! Always being the damsel in distress! Couldn't she have a moment to shine and save Sonic by herself? Would he love her then?

Of course not. He didn't love her then, and he certainly wouldn't now. Amy knew he wanted his own space, and he was still recovering from the breakup with Sally; but couldn't she be his healer? Couldn't she be the one he turned to when things got bad . . ? But then, she would be nothing but a shoulder to cry on. Where was the love in that?

Amy didn't bother to leave with them, and they didn't bother to ask her. Partly it was because she had a reputation for being the one getting into trouble, but also it appeared Sally and the others seemed to notice her being less joyful. Usually Amy would be bustling with energy, but now the only thing that got her battery to run was seeing the hedgehog's face; she couldn't help but try to glomp him – it was a force of habit. And this oh-so wonderful habit was always the reason he ran away, and then resulting in her losing her spirit again after another failure.

Instead the pink hedgehog just sat on one of the benches, sulking in her own self pity.

Suddenly, there was a noise. She didn't perk her ears at first, knowing it was most likely someone coming back for whatever reason. However, by the frequent tripping and scattering, it was obvious the person was not familiar with this structure. At this, Amy stood up on high alert. The pink hedgehog grabbed out her signature hammer, scowling at the stranger's presence; the girl was in no mood to have to deal with a trespasser.

She tiptoed as softly as her boots allowed, hoping the other didn't hear her. Amy rounded toward the main room where the footsteps grew louder in volume. She had her hammer ready to strike a blow, knowing she had the advantage of surprise (or at least she hoped). Finally she breathed inward, getting ready for the hit, and then ran inside. Giving a small scream she swung her hammer and BAM! She grinned contentedly knowing she hit whoever was inside.

Amy rounded her hammer back to her side and looked to the intruder. However she gasped at seeing she only managed to hit the communicator that kept Freedom HQ and New Mobotropolis in connection whenever one had to reach the other. A flash passed her and suddenly a hand draped over her mouth. She tried swinging her hammer, though the other hand was already holding her wrist down. Amy could only drop it.

"I suggest you don't do that again."

Amy widened her eyes at hearing the familiar brusque voice that belonged to Shadow. In truth, it wasn't so surprising that he broke into HQ for whatever reason, which would most likely be to steal an emerald. She didn't bother writhing free of his firm hold, however, knowing his strength _and_his patience.

His hand gently came off of her mouth, though managed a tight hold onto her upper chest.

"Where's the emerald?"

"I'll never tell you."

The other hand let go of her hand and wrapped around her waist, keeping her body pinned against his own; her hopes for escape were diminished.

"I suggest you rethink that strategy. I'm only going to ask you nicely one more time."

"I still won't tell!" She stuck her tongue at the other in defiance. He couldn't help but smirk at her childish behavior she displayed at times. It actually struck him dumbstruck Amy would result into using the same tactic when she was seventeen and rising toward eighteen any day now. To prove her age the girl's quills had run down at a long length, almost at her hips; in fact, most of the others' features were beginning to change as well as they grew.

Shadow, however, remained the same. Sure, his fur may have been growing a bit, though no other aspect could be displayed to show he'd grown. Of course, the hedgehog was never meant to age like others.

His brief trip into his conscious led him astray and only now did he realize that Amy was breaking free of his hold. Before he could grab her again, she grasped the hammer and swung blindly as hard as she could. Though it wasn't a direct hit, the hammer's edge still managed to hit the hedgehog with enough force to throw him across the room.

Amy merely stood there. She knew that running would do her no good: no one was around and his speed outmatched hers by a long shot. Fighting back wouldn't do prove sufficient either; he had more strength and it was blind luck that got her this far. By now he'd be at least irate with her actions and this would only result in dire consequence for her.

Not only that, but she'd destroyed the communicator and couldn't call for help.

Shadow began to stir from temporary unconsciousness and looked to the girl. His face remained emotionless, however she knew he would most likely use his full force to show he had no time for this. Amy had no choice but to stand her ground, and waited for the male's response to her attack.

"Why do you do this?"

Amy was downright surprised he'd asked her a question rather than try to attack and force the information out of her.

Even Shadow didn't know what he was doing, though the question remained unanswered for too long; though this was one of the worst chances to ask, he needed to know. His curiosity was one he couldn't ignore so easily.

"What? What do you mean?" Amy still kept her stance in case Shadow was trying to make her lose her guard.

"Why do you do all of this for that _hedgehog_?" he asked more specifically.

The name rang in her head: Sonic. Why he would ask that, she couldn't tell, though blatantly replied, "Why not?"

Shadow didn't answer at first. However, he finally came up with a reply, "Because he doesn't love you."

Amy growled, though didn't move and inch, mainly because Shadow hadn't done the same. Both remained stationary, though never removed their stances in case the other was to attack. _Remember anger management, Amy_. Amy sighed a bit, replying more calmly this time, "You don't know that."

And yet, she _did_know that there was little hope to ever learn whether he did or not. What would happen next between them depended upon Sonic, and it was no secret he wasn't going to reveal any personal emotions anytime soon. What scared her the most was that if he was to come out and say it, would he say it to Sally? Or Mina? Or Blaze? Did he even have that kind of emotion toward Amy?

Amy lost her grip on her hammer, much to Shadow's surprise. Of course he didn't love her! She was nothing but a Fangirl – a disease that had no cure! Why did she even bother? Was it to get Sonic to admit it, or to have him say what she wanted to hear? He'd shown his interest towards Sally, Mina, Blaze, and others, but _not her_! Years ago he'd said it was because she was too young, but now she was a blossoming flower, should age even be regarded now?

Amy lost her stance and allowed her knees to tremble until falling onto the floor while sobbing continuously. She didn't want to give up, but she didn't want to wait either. She just had to admit it: Sonic loved her like he loves Tails; she was like a sister, rather than a lover. But of course, that was never enough for Amy. She needed someone, but that was definitely not Sonic.

Shadow stared down at the sobbing form. Though he could understand why she might be in this emotional state, he had no time for delays. But he couldn't just leave her here like this, could he? Earlier in life, Shadow was always indifferent of what happened to others, mainly because of his search for revenge or purpose. However the years passed and the "relationships" started growing more; such as spending time with Rouge and Omega, often racing with Sonic, sometimes joining missions – it was obvious he was involving himself more with these Mobians; hell, Sonic might admit he'd call Shadow a "friend", and even if the dark hedgehog wouldn't return the favor, he knew he was inevitably becoming apart of this society . . . much to his annoyance, though he would never admit that he appreciated it at times.

And now, seeing this young girl breaking down emotionally compromised him from the mission at hand. Shadow stood where he was for another moment before walking to the other. He could hear one side scream at him to turn back and find the emerald, while the other told him to comfort the girl. Much as he hated it, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and felt the need to make amends.

However Shadow stopped halfway, trying to officially decide which side to take. Eventually, as Amy's sobbing stopped and she looked up to the hedgehog in half-expectancy, half-confusion, Shadow shook his head and turned back. While he knew that Amy still posed a threat, Shadow simply ignored her and searched for the emerald.

"You're not my problem," he murmured to himself. It was actually not surprising that Amy didn't go after him, and Shadow soon found the emerald he desired. With a quick glance down the hall that led to the main room from which he'd left the young girl, he chaos controlled out of the headquarters, with a wave of guilt washing over him like a tsunami.

Amy felt appalled he'd left her stranded, though shrugged it off. "Of course he doesn't care," she said, holding back more sobs to come. The young girl regained her composure. She picked up her hammer and wiped away any remaining tears. Hopefully, besides the broken communicator (which she could make up any story to explain how that happened), none of the others would be able to discover what went on here previously – especially Sonic.

* * *

><p>"I've got the emerald." Shadow walked into the small living room where Team Dark would rest briefly before going on missions, or, as Rouge called it, just "hang out". He saw the girl, Hope Kintobor, waiting for him as she sat on the couch. By her frown, which remained as he departed, she still didn't approve of G.U.N.'s mission to have him steal the emerald from the Freedom Fighters.<p>

"I hope you didn't cause any trouble for them." It was understandable how she'd feel about the group. After all, they housed her once when Robotnik invaded her Overlander city; she owed a great debt to Sonic and his friends, but stealing from them sure didn't display that feeling of appreciation.

Shadow thought about Amy and their recent encounter. "Nope." Of course he wouldn't tell Hope. However the girl looked to him. She could sense deceit in his tone, and from much experience with the hedgehog, she could always tell between his lies. Like the Mobians, Hope had matured too. In fact she began growing towards the height of regular humans (already about two heads higher than Shadow), as well as growing longer hair. Shadow never pointed it out, but she resembled Maria all the time nowadays. The only thing distinguishable was her choice in outfits, from which Hope always wore an engineer suit.

"What happened?"

By her tone, Shadow knew he was caught, and so didn't try denying. "Let's just say an incident occurred."

Hope cocked an eyebrow. "And . . ?"

"Nobody got hurt . . . physically."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You might say someone had an emotional breakdown. And no, it wasn't me." He'd hoped that was enough information for Hope, however she continued to eye him suspiciously.

"Who, then?"

Shadow sighed before replying, "A-Amy Rose."

"Oh my gosh, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I may have said something to trigger it, but it wasn't intentional."

"Then apologize."

"What?"

"You heard me. Apologize to her."

"Why should I?"

"Because I know she's the girl you constantly think about."

Shadow's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

However the answer was obvious. Though not many people enjoyed the mandatory assignment, for military reasons all personnel were required to keep a video journal; those assigned to it simply had to explain their days and such, their outlook on things both personal and public, and anything else by updating every week or so. While Shadow didn't like the idea of revealing his personal life, when the administrators were most likely to evaluate his journals the most, he didn't complain much – or at least not as much as Rouge (from which she was afraid to reveal about her thoughts about the red echidna).

Shadow only spoke of obvious things at first, however when seeing the pink hedgehog more and the constant scenes with her running after Sonic in joy as he sped away in terror, he found the journal to be the only place to actually reveal his thoughts on the subject. And though they'd reassured everyone the personal journals were to be confidential, apparently Hope had no regard for such things, at least when it came to him and his team.

She only looked to him smugly. "You know how. And I also know that you're 'intrigued' by her, so maybe you should get off your butt and apologize."

"Keep out of my life."

"Come on, why don't you want to? I mean, if you want to get her to like you –"

"I don't want her to like me," he snapped. "What makes you think that?"

"I know you're not much of a people-person, but even you should know that someone only talks about another this much if they like them."

"Are you suggesting I'm _attracted_to her?" The thought seemed absurd! So Shadow talked of Amy often – who cares? It was true that even involving himself in other environments didn't help him to learn about others as much – or perhaps this group of Mobians wasn't a good teacher; after all his sense of love was a little clouded by the way they treated each other (Sally to Sonic, Julie-Su to Knuckles, etc.).

"Yeah, I guess. You seem to really take a shine to her."

"Perhaps, but it's not like it's the same for her."

"So? Apologizing will get you on a better start."

"Not that I don't appreciate your help, but I don't have any intention to be set up with someone."

"Would you just _do it_?" Hope pushed the hedgehog off the couch. "Admit it or not, I know you want to. It will at least help you with your people skills."

"If it'll make you shut up, then fine."

* * *

><p>"Hey Amy . . . You feeling okay?" Sonic was the first to arrive back from the scene – it was no surprise, since he was the fastest thing alive.<p>

Unlike other times, Amy was nowhere near excited to see the blue hero. She didn't respond to his question, but, instead, walked right past him. She couldn't take much more of the emotional heartbreak she had already gone through, and ignored whatever Sonic had to say. Though he was concerned, he shrugged it off, knowing to keep out of Amy's life unless she asked.

The pink hedgehog walked out of the base.

"Where are you going?" Tails asked. He was joined by the rest of the crew who had finally made it back to Freedom HQ.

She didn't bother to answer. Sally and Bunnie in particular looked to the female with concern, though neither knew what to ask. Then Sally looked back to the small headquarters to see Sonic waiting at the front with a look that matched her own towards Amy.

Walking up to the hedgehog, she asked, "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing! Honest!" The hedgehog shook his head in defiance. "She was like this when I got here."

"Do you know why?"

He shook his head again. "Beats me." Suddenly a drop of water crashed onto the hedgehog's head. He looked up as hundreds more soon followed.

Amy was already clear out of the area by the time either of the two looked back. The girl had turned from a slow walk to walking quickly, then to running, and then to sprinting. While ignoring the pouring rain, she ran for a destination – any destination that separated her from Sonic as soon as possible.

At first this feeling was odd to her. Amy was no stranger to emotional scenes like this, and like other times she eventually snapped out of the phase and back into her usual peppy self to pursue Sonic once more. Why was this time so different? She'd pondered why, and came to the conclusion that being told by someone else other than herself opened her eyes to the extent from which she found no solution to gaining Sonic's love; no light back to the same tunnel she followed when trying to win the blue hero over. But why? Why did it hurt more than ever when Shadow told her off, rather than herself when she briefly lost faith in her abilities?

Now she ran; she ran from the hurt, the inevitable, the obvious. She ran from the one who was never meant to be her true love.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy sure looked upset to me," Tails remarked. He looked to the others currently standing with him inside the main room from which he inspected the broken communicator. Sally, Sonic and Rotor accompanied him on their brief "investigation", though Tails could already tell by the marks it was most likely Amy's hammer that did the job.

"Yeah, her face was red when I came in – kinda obvious she was crying earlier." Sonic looked out the window where the rain continued to shower the forest and anything around the area. What an idiot, why hadn't he gone after her? He knew that being outside in the rain would result in a cold, but he just stood there like an awestruck fool. The state he'd seen Amy in as he returned from the battle took him by surprise, and the way she stalked out of the room in self-pity really worried the male hedgehog. "You think she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure." Rotor stood up from helping inspect the broken device just as he and Tails came up with the same conclusion. "But I don't like how the rain's coming down. Maybe you should go after her?"

"But I have no idea where she may be." By Amy's unusual attitude, he surmised she wouldn't go to a predictable place, like her abode or some friend's house. Why, for all he knew, she could be out in the forest anywhere! He didn't even know where to start. But should he try anyway?

"How about this," said Sally. "We'll wait till morning. If no one knows where Amy's gone, then we'll start a search party. Sound sufficient?"

All four of them were reluctant to agree, though with few options, from which each one had insufficient results, everyone agreed. Till morning they'll wait.

* * *

><p>Shadow looked to the pouring rain in contempt as he stood just inches from G.U.N.'s main gate. He didn't dare go back, knowing Hope would be all over him like a bee to nectar to have him try again.<p>

Frustration increasing, the dark hedgehog stepped out of the gate and met with pouring rain. The rain didn't bother him much, rather than they often made his upright quills droop down like Sonic's; this slightly annoyed him with the strain to dry them back to their normal position. However, Shadow ignored it completely and blasted off for Freedom HQ. He would have loved to use the emerald instead and get this over with faster, however they'd already confiscated the emerald, and now he had more time to waste.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he had to admit the guilt was still eating at him like crazy. One reason he hated being around others was that he learned more about emotions every time and some were less desired than others. Not only that, but Hope was right (if only she wasn't): Shadow had this keen interest in Amy for quite some time. He didn't know why; perhaps he felt sorry for the girl, considering that even as she was seventeen, the girl still had the same fantasies as she once had so many years ago.

Another aspect he had to admit was her beauty. When at the age twelve she seemed like any other regular kid and he found it amusing. However, as Amy grew to this blossoming flower with her quills running down low, her bangs somewhat larger and in a different fashion, and her attire changing from dresses to jeans, Shadow started to feel this strange sensation – a sensation that he could only describe as charmed, intrigued, attracted, and possibly others. She was a star that shined brighter than the rest now and there was no way to miss that fact. He shook his head at how ignorant Sonic must be to be so oblivious.

And another thing . . . Shadow couldn't help but feel envious of the blue blur. Sonic had this wonderful girl constantly obsessed over him and yet the daft hedgehog never gave regard; he never gave thanks as appreciation, he never told her how much she meant with the way she always supported him. That hedgehog had everything and he didn't even realize it. Oh, how Shadow would love to have her attention.

Wait, _was_Shadow in love with Amy Rose? These feelings were deep for the girl, deeper than he'd felt about anybody – not even Maria. Did he really have a lust for her like any love struck person? If he did, then why did he feel so compromised?

After all, while he admired the girl, at the same time he found parts of her personality annoying. Especially her stubbornness. Or was that just him? Perhaps he was being too hard, considering nobody's perfect, and Amy was no exception. She had her ups and downs, like anybody else.

Soon, he saw through the blinding rain the entrance to Freedom HQ. He took a deep breath before stopping in front of the door and then knocking loudly over the din the rain made. Within a minute the door opened and, to his demise, Sonic appeared in the doorway. The blue hedgehog looked to Shadow in disappointment and asked emotionlessly, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Amy Rose."

"She's not here."

"What?"

"_She's not here_. We don't know where she went, kay?" It troubled Shadow to see Sonic not in his usual upbeat mood, but he shrugged it off when he heard that Amy was supposedly missing. Dang, now here comes another wave of guilt washing off the remains of his conscious.

"I-I see." Sonic nodded his head in content and closed the door. For the time being, Shadow stood there, evaluating where she could have possibly gone. His first notion was her home, but he didn't know where it was and his ego restrained him from knocking onto the door again.

Shadow moaned in frustration and then took off blindly for wherever the pink hedgehog may have gone to. He knew he couldn't just leave her behind like last time, or else who knows what may happen to Amy? No doubt this was all caused by his own doing when he must have hit a pressure point in her emotions and so he'd have to fix it.

But where to start?

Shadow decided to rely on instinct and dashed through the forest, hoping to catch sight of at least a sign that Amy was here or there or anywhere near his location. He didn't know when she'd left and so had no idea how much ground she could have covered over time. But hopefully with his speed much greater he'd find her eventually. He had to . . . He _must_.

However his hopes were abating as the storm grew worse and still no sign presented itself, much less Amy herself. Because of the raging storm, the hedgehog regretfully slowed his pace mainly for safety; after all, a casualty inflicted upon himself would do no good to find Amy.

"If I was emotionally compromised, where would I go?" he asked himself. Well, it seemed stupid to ask, considering he'd most likely go to the ARK, where he was most comfortable.

Wait – most comfortable. Shadow remembered once conversing with Amy, something he rarely ever did with anyone beyond being called a "comrade" (unlike Rouge and Omega); it was at a diner from which he had to stop during a mission. Apparently the girl had an interest in the place unlike any other, from which she explained their food always got her in a better mood.

Why hadn't anyone thought of that place? Though, then again, Sonic probably didn't even know.

Shadow anchored his feet into the ground and turned toward a different direction. Now with determination to reach a specific destination, he rocketed his way at full speed. Since meeting Amy that day, Shadow found himself visiting it more often, which contributed to the fact he knew exactly where to find it; only now did he realize he mostly likely did so just to meet her again. Shadow could just imagine Hope's smug grin as she remarked, "I told you so."

Eventually the medium-sized building came within sight and he hastened as much as he could. Though the situation wasn't as urgent as he surmised earlier, but it seemed as if critical to finally apologize for his previous actions; not to mention he had to know if these feelings were really true. Did he actually have such an interest in Amy that he'd call it "love"?

And if so, was the feeling mutual?

He rounded toward the front and practically barged through the door. Every head in the diner shot up to see the hedgehog burst through the door, though only two heads were present: some old tiger sitting on one of the stools with a mug of coffee, and the bartender standing across from him on the other side of the elongated table.

"You need something?" the bartender, an echidna, asked.

"Did a pink hedgehog ever come in here?"

"Yeah, but she left just five minutes ago."

"Where?"

"I dunno."

Shadow groaned in frustration that he had come back to where he started. He stalked out of the diner and looked any possible direction he already didn't take. He didn't know where to begin, knowing Amy could have gone any way. To make matters worse, the storm still showered madly, most likely to stay this way for at least the rest of the night. How was he to find her in all this mess?

Shadow walked further out into the rain, finally deciding to head left and hope he was right – then suddenly: "Wait!"

He turned to see the same old tiger from inside the diner. The feline had trouble walking over to the hedgehog, even with his cane, and needed Shadow's help to keep him stable. After giving a brief thanks for the help, he said, "I-I think I know where your friend might've gone."

"You mean Amy?"

"Pink hedgehog, long quills, jeans and shirt?"

Shadow nodded.

"Yep, that's the one."

"Where did she go?" Shadow tried not to sound urgent as he asked hastily, though either way would most likely display his concern.

The old tiger took a moment before replying, "I don't know _exactly_where she went, but I saw her head that way." The tiger pointed to the left.

"But, I just came from that way."

"Well, that's where I saw her go." Rather than question the old Mobian's memory, Shadow merely nodded and, after helping the tiger so that he didn't fall, walked back to the way from which he came. It was the only lead he had, and even though that lead was from an old tiger, he dare not continue his search without taking the chance. "She's a pretty one. It's no wonder you're after her." Shadow looked back to the old tiger in embarrassment and shock, though looked forward once again to hide his surprise of his remark.

Shadow looked at the path he'd recently made from practically grinding against the ground in his efforts to go faster. How could he have missed her? Shadow wouldn't have missed a pink hedgehog in a grayish-greenish forest so easily.

Suddenly there was a scraping sound, causing the hedgehog to dart his head to the right towards the backside of the diner. Shadow was uncertain, though still came round. He looked behind . . . and there she was.

Amy lay against the metal wall, most likely unconscious from exhaustion. By her rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, Amy was at least in better shape than Shadow had imagined. However, many of her parts were covered in mud and her clothes tattered from the trek to this building.

"Amy?" he asked as he came up to her seemingly frail form. Unlike he expected, the female opened her eyes slowly at hearing his voice. She was expressionless, however.

Amy was delirious as to where to go at first when she left Freedom HQ. She headed for her home first, however she felt sick knowing there were numerous pictures of Sonic there. Could she go to a friend's? She shrugged off the idea when the diner came into mind, and she walked through the pouring rain for the haven. There, the young girl merely stayed less than ten minutes when the diner seemed devoid of life (after all, she only enjoyed coming here when it seemed lively, and its present atmosphere only worsened her depression). At that she left, ignoring the tiger's question as to why she came only to leave so early. However Amy didn't find herself go far when exhaustion finally had her seek shelter behind the diner and hope her depression would abate after some sleep.

However all of that was changed when Shadow showed up. Feeling her temper rise, she snapped, "What do you want?"

"Amy, I-I'm sorry for before . . . let me just take you home." He wrapped his hand around her waist, but she quickly slapped it off.

"Leave me alone." The female hedgehog edged away from the other, hoping he'd lose interest and leave.

However he stood his ground and suddenly grabbed her. No matter how much Amy tried to writhe out of Shadow's grasp, the male hedgehog held onto her like dropping her would mean the end of all life. "Amy, you're either going to let me take you home, or I'll have to drag you with me."

Amy flung the bangs out of her face as she looked to the black-and-crimson hedgehog with contempt. It was obvious she still didn't forgive him for the emotional blow, but knowing her chances, she stopped resisting and allowed to be carried bridal style as Shadow began walking away from the diner. Soon walking turned to sprinting as the hedgehog dashed through the forest again, this time heading for Amy's home by her specific directions.

* * *

><p>Sonic stared longingly out through the window as the storm brewed furiously. How could anyone last through a storm like that without getting damaged in the process? Even Sonic couldn't take much of this (of course, one of his biggest phobias was water). He tried to fight back the guilt, telling himself that tomorrow he'd soon be running through the forest and eventually find the young girl with maybe a little over a scratch.<p>

To take his mind off of the terrifying outcomes he summed that he may find tomorrow, Sonic turned to the others: Tails was just about done fixing the communicator, Rotor was somewhere most likely speaking with Nicole, and Sally and Bunnie were brewing some hot chocolate for the team as the coldness began to seep into the headquarters. Looking at them didn't much change anything, except make him feel useless. If only there was some badnik or other villain that he could quickly pummel, rather than just sit here and wait for morning to come.

Already, it was around midnight as Sonic constantly stared at the clock, hoping it would move faster.

His thoughts were interrupted just as a cup was placed inches from his hand. He didn't need to look behind to know Sally came behind him. Sonic didn't speak at first when she said, "Don't be so worried. Amy's tough, I'm sure wherever she is, she's fine." Sally waited for a response, but when none came from the cobalt hero, she continued, "Amy knows how to take care of herself."

"Thanks for the pep talk, but it still won't keep me from worrying," Sonic finally sighed, taking the cup. Rather than try and continue further, Sally nodded with a mixture of frustration and understanding before leaving to do other things around the building. Sonic turned to look at the female, wondering if he should say something more; however he voted against it and took a sip from the cup before looking back to the pouring rain.

* * *

><p>Using the towel thrown at him, Shadow wiped away any remaining droplets of water andor small clumps of mud on his thin line of fur. Though he protested, Amy forced any attire (especially shoes) to be taken off before entering the living room, from which was floored with violet carpeting. It wasn't surprising; the girl was positively a neat-freak: No small messes could be found in the house anywhere – or at least in any of the rooms he'd ventured into as the other showered.

In fact, it seemed this whole house was brand new, which could be one of many reasons why it was so clean. This didn't much bother the hedgehog, so much as it annoyed him that he was entirely naked (save for the inhibitor rings and towel now wrapped around his waist).

Shadow dared not touch anything, knowing Amy may grow irate over his curiosity and disregard for personal property; thus, he just sat on the couch and stared into space, the only sound in the house being the running water of the shower far off into the bathroom. Now all he could do was wait until his clothes were washed and Amy accepted his apology.

Eventually when he grew tired of waiting for what seemed to be an everlasting wash-up, the hedgehog looked toward the hall where the other was, pondering momentarily, and stood up. He deemed himself dry enough to walk about the house, whether Amy approved or not. After all, what harm would it do?

It wasn't a bad home either. The abode mainly consisted of two stories, from which the wall along the stairs was littered with dozens of pictures; and it didn't even stop there. He noticed in the living room the side table had at least three, the kitchen counter had six, and God only knew how much would be in the rest of the house. It was obvious the girl enjoyed photography. Shadow recalled a time as he passed by New Mobotropolis for another mission did he see the eccentric pink hedgehog with a camera.

The only room (besides others that were obviously not welcomed to strangers) he didn't see was Amy's bedroom. It might've fallen under the "off limits" category, though he still walked up the stairs. Once again he looked toward the bathroom, checking for the female hedgehog's presence, and continued upwards until right in front of the door.

Twisting the knob, he slowly opened the door. And, as expected, the walls were colored a light pink. However, he found it surprising to see merely a bed, a dresser, and a small closet. And there was only one picture on top of the dresser.

And somewhat to his disgust, it was that blasted blue hedgehog.

"Hey!"

Shadow froze instantly. Without his shoes he couldn't run the usual speed to escape her wrath; he had no chaos emerald either; but most importantly, he was naked, save the towel. The hedgehog could only look back in his emotionless expression to see the female hedgehog fuming over his intruding into her room.

Amy had just gotten out of the shower, thus wearing a towel to conceal the majority of her body. No doubt would she be infuriated to come to her own room with the other inside.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Shadow calculated his chances of leaving without a hammer attack were low and so making some snappy comeback would be out of the question. Though telling the truth didn't sound appealing either, knowing she'd laugh at the situation. Instead, he only stayed silent, hoping Amy would brush off the situation.

"Get out!" To his relief, Amy pushed him out of the room before slamming the door in his face. Though this was a bad impression on his attempts to apologize, at least the hedgehog came out in one piece. Sure, he could easily overpower Amy, but she _did_upgrade her hammer to be near lethal; he'd learned this painfully recently when the hammer barely hit him and yet it hurt greatly.

Rather than make amends here and now for _two_incidences, Shadow headed back for the living room until Amy was fully dressed. Within moments the pink rose came down, trying to seem more dignified than she looked with just a towel. To his concern she still wore the look of contempt as she did when he first found her.

"You were going to apologize."

"_I'm sorry_, Amy." He tried putting emphasis onto the two words when the first time failed to suffice. When she was still discontent, he added, "For both times."

She still held his gaze without saying a word. Why did he have to bother? It was obvious the hedgehog was somewhat reluctant to apologize in the first place, but she was still upset to have _him_ come to make amends after not only hitting her breaking point, but also he left her stranded like that and stole away with the emerald. In her book, such actions didn't deserve to be forgiven; however after regaining most of her cool, realizing that without Shadow she'd most likely be sitting around in the mud for the rest of the night, she replied at last, "You're forgiven." A long buzzing sound emitted into the house, indicating the dryer had completed it's cycle. "Now please leave."


	3. Chapter 3

The silent morning atmosphere soon subsided from the eccentric roaming of feet across the hardwood floor. Sonic, after awakening, had just realized the morning sun pouring into the base; thus, he remembered what their agreement had been. He would've awoken the others, however it slipped his mind as he excitedly streamed out of the base.

At his usual speed, the cobalt hedgehog ran throughout the forest in hopes he'd find the female hedgehog soon. He looked every direction as he went, careful to not miss anything out of the ordinary. There were a few times when he might've spotted a distinction in the forest, though it turned out to be nothing but other travelers.

At seeing them, he skidded to a halt and sped up to one of them. A grey fox stared at the blue hedgehog with fright from the sudden startle.

"Hey have you seen a pink hedgehog?" he asked quickly.

The fox shook her head and he groaned before running away. He came up to others on his journey, but each one came up with the same answer. Sonic continued through the forest, but when he came to its limits, he had fallen short. There was no sign of Amy anywhere! He kicked at a rock in frustration, pondering the numerous places she could have gone. He didn't know if she was at her house or not, and what other place besides Freedom HQ would she go?

Sonic once again sped off into a different direction, traveling at random places in hopes someone was familiar with her whereabouts. He combed through the rim of the forest to see if she was anywhere there, but still found nothing.

Finally the hedgehog came upon a building. It seemed to be some sort of diner. Yes, he remembered one time eating here by Amy's recommendation (from which she stated they had the best chili dogs). He'd realized soon after that the girl went there often and she hoped to have a date; knowing this, he never went back to the diner again.

Though he was afraid he'd find nothing, Sonic still walked into the place. There were about a dozen heads, though none of them the familiar pink. However he came to a random set of people and asked if they were familiar with Amy. As expected, they knew nothing.

At this, Sonic gave up on the place and headed outside.

"Wait!"

The hedgehog turned his head to see an old tiger come to him just before he went out the door. His hopes rose instantly. After catching his breath, the old tiger said, "Are you looking for a pink hedgehog?"

"Yes!" he replied ecstatically. "Do you know where she went?"

"Yes, she and the other went for the girl's house."

Sonic frowned. "Other?"

"Yeah, it was a black and red hedgehog – never got the lad's name." The tiger seemed content with his revealed information and walked slowly back to the same stool from which he once sat.

_'Shadow?'_ Sonic thought. He scanned his memories, remembering the hedgehog come to the base yesterday to ask for Amy. _'What does he want with her?'_Panic overtook the hedgehog and he dashed for Amy's home. He somewhat chuckled at the irony of where she'd headed. However he regained a serious disposition, knowing he may meet Shadow on the way.

* * *

><p>[On the previous night]<p>

In truth Shadow was reluctant to leave. It wasn't that he feared the storm or anything, but he still didn't gain his closure as to how Amy might feel about the hedgehog. Well, it was obvious she must be feeling a great deal of frustration from him, but whenever in her usual moods did he ever cross her mind? Did Amy think of Shadow and contemplate on his peculiar actions, like he did so?

However, if he was ever to discover her emotions (which he planned on doing so sooner or later), he had to respect her wishes. Shadow nodded and after pulling on his attire, he left, with the still-angry Amy watching him do so.

Amy waited until the door was finally shut before turning her back. How could that hedgehog be so stupid as to waltz into her room like it didn't matter? It was ludicrous! However her fumes died down and the girl shrugged it off. It appeared she was beginning to maintain her temper over the years; despite there were times when she completely snapped, Amy managed to make some real progress.

Though now she began to regret not bashing that Shadow on the head at least once.

* * *

><p>Soon the previous night died away as the morning took its place. Amy, though usually bustling with energy early in the morning, got up without excitement and drowsily strode down the stairs.<p>

Suddenly a knocking on the door caught Amy's attention as her head darted for the entrance. At first she surmised it to be Shadow again, and felt reluctant to answer. However she walked to the door and opened it. But she was rather surprised as a blue hedgehog gasped in relief and then embraced her in a hug.

The girl's cheeks flushed madly, however when he let her go she turned away in embarrassment before the red abated.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I thought something bad happened to you! What happened?"

Amy opened her mouth to reply, however nothing came out as she thought about the previous events. She didn't feel the need to explain whatever happened last night, mainly out of embarrassment of her foolish actions, though seeing Sonic again created a knot in her stomach; she'd wanted oh-so much to gain Sonic's heart when she'd given him hers, though after her breakdown she concluded Sonic never had and never will love her the way she did. Now it felt rather awkward to be talking to Sonic as more of a friend rather than an ecstatic fangirl.

But by Sonic's impatient look, she needed to say _something_. Amy didn't want to tell him about Shadow, knowing he may take it the wrong way. Careful to choose her words, she replied at last, "Yeah. Well, I'm okay now." She would've invited the hedgehog in, like she'd done times before if he ever came upon her house, though now it seemed like a bad time.

However Sonic looked to her with a mixture of seriousness and concern by her peculiar behavior. "Were you with Shadow earlier?"

Amy grew pale. How did he know? She found herself speechless, though it seemed that was enough for the hedgehog to nod and then speed off. Amy wanted to call out to him, but it wouldn't do any good; if he never stopped for her before, he certainly wouldn't do it now. And now he must think she's in love with someone else!

Amy shook her head, what with all of these strange occurrences happening so quickly. She walked back into her living room, surveying the interior as if she stood in a stranger's home; she inquired what to do now. Breakfast was out of the question, since her appetite seemingly disappeared along with her cheery self; oh well, she surmised this would only last for another few hours or so.

Then Amy walked for one of the small side tables that stood on either side of her couch. Placed upon each one were a group of photos, as well as many other surfaces of her home. She picked one up and looked in indignation to see a smiling Sonic, with her near his side, though he paid no attention as he was busily eating one of the chilidogs she made specially for him.

She looked around her living room, staring at the groups of photos from which most of them were her "darling Sonic". The more she looked, the more she began to despise her silly fantasies with him. Oh, how she felt like an idiot! There were literally over three dozen pictures of that blue hedgehog – nothing more but a silly fangirl's shrine.  
>How could she – even for a moment – expect a chance with him? The only sort of love and compassion he gave her was like any brother with do to a sister; she knew he eyed Sally more with a romantic interest.<p>

When he rescued her that _crush_ grew into obsession, making her believe she truly was in love with Sonic and hoped to live happily ever after like all of the princesses in those fairy tales. But Sonic wasn't her knight in shining armor or loving prince, and why it took _this_long to realize that – at this age – was beyond her.

"I don't love him . . . I just love what he did for me." Amy shook her head in disbelief with an amused grin on her face. She was disappointed and amused with herself at the same time.

She looked to the photograph again of Sonic's indifference for her "love", telling herself, "That was then; this is now. I just need to move on I guess."

At that Amy nodded as she decided to be rid of all of these photos. Albeit two or three were left with other photos of other friends of hers, Amy gathered all the photos of Sonic and quickly disposed of them in the garbage. Then she scoured the rest of the house for anything else that reminded her of her fangirl fantasies: the several Sonic plushies she'd sewn herself (save for one from which the plushie was holding a rose); her diary containing mainly her "adventures" with Sonic, as far as romance went (though she saved one page that explained how he'd given her a rose); and the numerous love letters she'd written though never gained the courage to send (however she kept one where she expressed her reaction to him giving her the rose).

"There," she said, patting her hands together in satisfaction. As soon as the items were extinguished from her home and her mind, Amy couldn't help but feel a cheery aura flow into the room as she began to finally forget about her trivial fantasies of a loveless future. "What to do now?"

Well, first she needed to get out of her robe. Quickly the female ran into her dressing room. The usual red shirt with jeans didn't suffice this time; Amy instead picked a small yellow tank-top, similar to Blaze's, and a purple skirt, similar to Sally's. After standing in front of the large mirror, twirling once or twice for a full view, Amy nodded to her liking.

Soon after a few other touch-ups, Amy deemed herself ready to present herself out in the open with a better attitude. Before leaving Amy grabbed a camera specializing in photography. Then she walked out of the door, relieved that both Sonic and Shadow were pushed to the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>The cobalt hero sped throughout a range of plains – they were wide and open, just perfect for running. Sonic always found comfort and a perfect time for contemplation when running without any rode blocks.<p>

Sonic couldn't believe that of all people, _Shadow_would be the one to help Amy. He felt somewhat infuriated over it.

However, he wasn't jealous – of course, he still felt only platonic feelings for Amy. But what was Shadow planning? He worked for G.U.N. (an agency he wouldn't call an ally), and not to mention he once worked for Robotnik. Sure, he'd left the old fool afterwards, though Sonic felt Shadow's generous actions to be far too suspicious.

Was Shadow trying to get to him through Amy? If so, Sonic would beat him to a pulp if he tried tricking anyone.

* * *

><p>Rather than return to the base, Shadow sped toward a mountain range that resided just beside the base. There, he'd found a small formation of caves, where one led to a sort of rocky balcony that displayed a wondrous view of miles of the area. In fact, it wasn't hard to see the Knothole forest or even New Mobotropolis from there.<p>

He only knew about it – or so he thought. Hope had found the hedgehog one time sneaking through the caverns. Though Shadow wanted to be alone most of the time when out there, he didn't forbid Hope from the caves (and it wasn't like she'd listen anyway).

And when Shadow came to the caves, it wasn't surprising to see the girl there waiting for him. Most likely, Hope was waiting for the news on what had happened between him and Amy.

"So?" she asked expectantly.

Shadow was reluctant to answer, however explained the story to her; he made sure to leave out any parts he found unsuitable to be included (especially the embarrassing ones). Hope listened intently and until he finished did she seem disappointed.

"You didn't tell her how you felt?"

"It wasn't like I had a chance to tell her."

"Do I have to do everything for you?" Hope looked to Shadow expectantly, though he didn't say a word. She shook her head. "Fine. But this is not the only reason why I came here."

Shadow perked his ears and looked to the human. "Why else, then?"

Hope dug into one of the pockets of her engineer suit and pulled out a sort of crumpled piece of folded paper. Shadow's ears lowered at the realization that this was most likely no more than another mission. He grabbed it disdainfully and opened it; however, his eyes widened in surprise.

"This says I am relieved of duty." Shadow looked up to Hope expectantly.

"Yes, well you've taken up too much vacation time, and G.U.N. doesn't want any trouble since Human laws still govern them."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Am I even allowed to step foot in the base?"

"Well, they discourage it, so I'd suggest not trying. But don't worry, you can stay with me." But then Hope looked down, murmuring, "Or . . ."

"Or what?" Shadow looked to his companion in fear of what she might say.

"Or you can try and see what you can do about you and Amy . . ."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's never going to work. Amy will never have mutual feelings for me."

"You don't know that, so how can you conclude that she doesn't at least feel something for you? I mean, you saved her."

"Yeah, because I got her to flee in the first place." Shadow looked down for a moment, knowing Hope would only continue. He looked back up to her, asking, "Why are you so keen to have me set up with Amy?"

"Because it's not fun seeing you lonely; and you like her a lot." Hope looked down with an unreadable expression. "Besides, I see the way you look at me sometimes. I know you see Maria in me a lot – and I'm not doing that on purpose. It's apparent you need help moving on."

"I don't need to move on. I'm content regardless she's dead."

"Just keep telling yourself that," she said sarcastically. "It doesn't change the fact that your ego won't let you admit it. You may not see Maria in Amy, but I know you see _something_in her that's gotten you interested enough to want to know more."

"You're such a nuisance sometimes." Shadow cracked a small smirk of gratitude that he hoped the other had not seen, though Hope glowed with pleasure to see such a rare sight for the black-and-crimson hedgehog.

"And what would you be without me?"

"So now what?"

"Well, the only place I could imagine we'd most likely meet Amy is at Freedom HQ. We'll try there first."

"No." Just as Hope began to exit the caverns she turned to see her companion standing, shaking his head. "Something tells me she won't be there. But, I think I may know where else."

* * *

><p>"Welcome miss," said a middle-aged female ferret. The creature, like many of the staff in the diner during weekends, had a tone matching her annoyed and discontented expression; however Amy felt no resistance against her happier attitude, merely nodding in acknowledgement.<p>

Fortunately for the both of them, the waitress recognized her as the girl who often visited, and so there was no need of further assistance. The pink hedgehog seated herself, placing the camera at her side, and gazing at the livelihood overtaking the diner's aura. Things were definitely looking up for the female – it appeared she'd completely transformed after the incident. _'I guess I have Shadow to thank for that.'_Amy shook the thought out of her head when she'd promised herself not to think about him for the time being.

Regardless of the mucky environment from the storm – which didn't bother her all too much – Amy already had a mental list of things she felt like doing today and the fact that no attacks had ensued so far opened an opportunity to enjoy the day without any set-backs.

That was when the bell stationed just above the door to announce any new costumers rang. Amy had no reason to look back at first; however the voice of a female asking for a table sounded all too familiar. Amy turned her head slightly and out of the corner of her eye long blonde hair came within sight. 'Hope?'

Amy didn't know what to feel when the human girl – whom she saw every now and then any more, especially on some missions when the Freedom Fighters and Team Dark (accompanied by Hope) met for a certain amount of time and then went their separate ways. She considered Hope a friend and ally, though she still found it peculiar the girl came here, of all places. Amy had a hunch it had something to do with Shadow, since she was almost sure Hope had never known about this place before.

Amy's premonitions were correct that the girl had, indeed, come for her. After dealing with a random waitress, she headed for the pink hedgehog; Amy propped the menu up and stared at it, looking as if she'd been reading it the entire time.

"Hello," said Hope as she stood at Amy's side.

Pretending to be oblivious to her presence, Amy slightly jumped; then she looked up. "Hope? What are you doing here?" Amy threw away the idea of pretending any longer, staring suspiciously at the other. Darn and she was in such a good mood too!

Hope caught the small severity emitting from Amy's voice, knowing that her intentions were already known. Rather than dancing around the question in an attempt to sugarcoat the situation, Hope gave a small sigh and sat across from the pink hedgehog. Amy gave no sign of protest.

"What does Shadow want now?" Amy asked.

Hope didn't answer immediately. About a minute passed, from which the girl looked toward one of the windows, watching Shadow waiting impatiently outside the building, and then she responded, "Have you ever liked a person a lot, but too afraid to tell them?"

Amy stared back wide-eyed at the unexpected question, though her expression cooled down and she said, "Sorry, you're asking the wrong girl."

"Exactly. It's hard – I should know – but you should a least give Shadow a chance to talk to you."

"Then why is he being cowardly and not coming to me anyway?" she snapped. And how did the previous question have any relevance? Amy knew Hope was most likely hiding something, though knew better to prod at it and give herself away. She tried thinking of what this secret could possibly be; she had one assumption, though it seemed stupid. From Shadow's actions last night, he seemed different: more afraid for her safety (perhaps brought upon by guilt, though she couldn't imagine Shadow being one to have such feelings for the likes of her); staying in her house until he could apologize (and snooping around) . . . The very idea, from which Hope seemed to convey subtly, that Shadow maybe even _liked_Amy sounded so absurd.

Hope didn't respond. She was looking toward the window again, however looking horrified. Amy followed her gaze, stepping out of her seat and standing next to the other. Before Amy could ask what had just happened, Hope ran outside. Instinctively Amy followed, as well as random bystanders looking outside out of curiosity.

"Shadow!"

How could this have happened, especially when neither of them heard anything out of the ordinary? Amy stared down at the now unconscious Shadow, a large gash planted on his head.

"W-What happened?" Amy asked, though she knew no one would have the answer.

"I don't know, but he needs help now!" Hope carefully hoisted Shadow into her arms, now looking around frantically for any assistance.

Amy knew of a place. Though she knew others may not like the idea – herself included – but she couldn't stand around and let Shadow bleed to death. "We can go to Freedom HQ, Tails and Rotor may be able to help."

Rather than question the fact Tails and Rotor were mechanics, not doctors, Hope nodded and followed the pink hedgehog through the forest.

* * *

><p>Sonic lazily leaned on the wall of Freedom HQ and again watched Tails and Rotor talk of things far beyond what he could understand as far as his own intelligence in mechanics would go. He grew tired of running around for alone time when he couldn't add any of the strange events up without coming up with a ridiculous conclusion and headed back for the other Freedom Fighters.<p>

However today was a slow day for the group anyway. After Sonic said he'd found Amy safe and sound and recommended against checking on her anyway (since he didn't want this whole idea of Shadow's supposed plans against him or Amy to spread until he got enough evidence for it), the group really had nothing to do. No villains threatened the safety of New Mobotropolis or Freedom HQ or anything and since the environment around them was disgusting and muddy from the storm before, it seemed too dreary a day to enjoy the outside.

Sonic braced himself for what would most likely be a long and boring day, but then rushing footsteps that grew louder over time had his ears perk up. The others didn't realize this until the door suddenly swung open. Tails and Rotor looked up and the others poked their heads from a separate room.

"Help!" Amy called. She held Shadow's arm over her shoulder. "He's hurt


	4. Chapter 4

Anger. It seethed through Amy like a virus as she glared between random objects around the Headquarters and the wounded black-and-crimson hedgehog just feet away from her. Half of her anger was directed at whoever was responsible for the recent attack (regardless of her previous feelings for Shadow); the other half was directed at Shadow himself.

_'Oh why couldn't we just go our separate ways and avoid all this?'_ Amy thought in frustration.

However a moment later Amy sighed lightly, turning her back to all the others in the building. She knew she couldn't blame Shadow. Amy only directed blind rage at him to avoid the bitter taste of guilt.

Oh, how she loathed the feeling. But the minute her mind set on it, it began to gnaw away the anger she tried desperately to preserve. Though Amy tried holding onto the anger of the recent events, as she peered at Shadow through the corner of her eye, and try to reason that he'd gotten himself into this mess. Eventually she gave up, finally settling on the conclusion that playing the blame game no longer sufficed.

But then why did she feel guilty still? The fact that hours earlier she glared at Hope in annoyance and refusal as she tried to convince Amy to give Shadow a second chance? That she never caught so much as a glimpse of the attacker? Or was it that once she saw Shadow bleeding on the ground that she, for a split-second, felt a tiny wave of relief to end this whole "lover's ordeal" and that she wanted them to go to G.U.N. rather than Freedom HQ (with which G.U.N. was much farther away and precious time would be wasted)? The second after Amy banished such terrible thoughts and led them to the aid of the Freedom Fighters.

But now there was really nothing she could do but wait as she was left to her own thoughts; for once she wished for the usual clatter throughout the base from the others. Amy wished there was something for her to do – run an errand, keep watch around the forest, _anything_ – to keep her mind off of these things.

The pink hedgehog turned back around and peered at everyone, whose attention fixated on Shadow and his healer. Antoine and Tails stood on one side of the now-cramped room that served as their medical bay (one room that wasn't used as much anymore since Robotnik's power abated tremendously and New Mobotropolis had a much better hospital). Across from them was Bunnie and Rotor in one corner to steer clear of the space Sally would need. Sonic stood near Amy but he never once looked at her; in fact he really didn't look at anyone but Shadow and occasionally Hope.

Everyone's gazes burned into the three beings near the center of the room as they silently waited: Sally worked her best to grab the necessary equipment and heal Shadow quickly; she'd healed others before, but not in such a long time for obvious reasons and she admitted to being a bit "rusty". However Amy couldn't think of anyone else who had far more capable hands than the chipmunk in this situation.

Hope crouched next to her, giving brief explanations for Shadow's alien biology if they ever came across relevant problems. She tried to hide it, but Amy saw that Hope was anxious.

The scene remained like this – everyone silent, motionless, boring their gazes like hawks while waiting for the outcome – until Sally heaved a small sigh of relief and looked up. "I've done all I could, though Shadow should be able to live to see another battle." Hope brightened at the news and nodded. "Though I think your scientists would do a whole lot more."

"I understand," said Hope as she heaved a hefty sigh of gratitude. "I can't thank you enough."

Sally smiled good-heartedly. "All in a day's work for the Freedom Fighters."

"Can he move?" Rotor asked, stepping forward a bit to catch his leader's attention. "I mean, if he needs better treatment can moving from here to G.U.N. be a possible feat for him?"

Sally shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, really. Though we should worry about that later when he wakes up from the sedatives." Rotor nodded in agreement, soon followed by the others. As if this was a sign of dismissal, Antoine, Rotor, Tails, and Bunnie cleared the room to see to other duties around the base.

Amy couldn't find herself to move. Relief flooded her, though she couldn't help but feel she needed to remain where she was. She supposed Sonic may feel the same, seeing as he didn't move an inch either.

Hope didn't see any need to stay and walked past Sally, careful to avoid hitting the ceiling. However the chipmunk grabbed her shirt, urging her to stay. Sally didn't shoot either Amy or Sonic a look that she'd rather have a private chat, so they both stayed as well; in fact, Sally beckoned Amy to her side as well.

"Did either of you catch anything before the attack? Anything at all?"

"No," Amy replied. Hope shook her head.

"Well, whoever this was, they couldn't have come out of nowhere," Sally inquired. She looked back to Shadow. Near his bed there was a side table with a tray of tools and other things propped onto it. Sally grabbed a particular object – a shard of some unknown substance – and showed it to them both. "I noticed this embedded in Shadow's back, which could have been the first attack and the wound that lost the most blood."

"I think I may have noticed something when we transported him here," Hope answered. She gingerly grabbed the shard from Sally and examined it. "What is this?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me." Sally shook her head. "Though, at least we can tell that, judging by the foreign substance, the attacker can't be from around here."

"Or maybe the weapon," Amy murmured.

"Huh?"

"Well, I was just kinda thinking," said Amy, shuffling her feet as the attention bore onto her. "Maybe it could be some villain we know who got their hands on something new. It's happened before."

Sally nodded in agreement. "True. Perhaps we can narrow it down to local villains. Hope, does Shadow have any particular enemies?"

"No, not that I know of. At least not those we've all encountered on occasion."

"Sonic," Sally said to the blue hedgehog across the room. This seemed to be the only time Sally really acknowledged his presence and he jumped in surprise. "Can you head over to the diner and see if anyone might've seen the attacker?"

Sonic nodded. "Can do, Sal." Without a moment's hesitation he zoomed out of the building.

Sally turned back to Amy and Hope. "Until Sonic comes back with any information, I think the most we can do now is wait." Sally shook her head, murmuring to no one in particular, "The last thing we need is someone new running around and terrorizing our home."

Hope placed a reassuring hand on the chipmunk's shoulder. "I'm sure you guys can handle it – Sonic no doubt."

Sally looked up to her gratefully. "Thanks." Then she turned to Amy. "Would you please stay by Shadow's side until we return; whether he's awake or not?"

Amy didn't reply at first. She furrowed her eye-ridges, looking hesitant to comply. "I – Why me?"

Hope looked similar. "Shouldn't I stay?"

"I need you to come with me to G.U.N. to request a team to help Shadow when he's better suited for travel – I highly doubt they'd take my word for it if I just randomly showed up without one of their own. Also," she added with an irritated look, "I have a bone to pick with your boss about his patrols near New Mobotropolis."

Hope grinned with amusement. "I see. Okay, when do you want to depart?"

"If it's no trouble, now would be good."

As if Amy wasn't there, the other girls walked past her, murmuring a new conversation the hedgehog didn't care to hear. She looked reluctantly toward the exit, then back to Shadow lying unconsciously on the bed. With a sigh, Amy walked up to his side. "I guess it's just you and me . . . or rather just me right now."

Looking at him at a closer angle started to forge her guilt again. She shook her head. _'You didn't know this was gonna happen,'_ she thought. Amy had to wonder how Shadow would react when he woke up. Would he try to leave, despite his condition? At that thought Amy thought she might have to grab her hammer and leave it by her side, just in case.

Oh, why couldn't he just let this silly crush go? The events of today would have never happened and Amy wouldn't be awkwardly watching over Shadow like some nurse. Then a small smile formed on her muzzle, remembering how she herself wouldn't let go of the idea of being with Sonic forever.

She looked down at Shadow, looking more intently. At least she had an idea of what he felt. The feeling of longing for someone you believe to be the one; the rush of emotion at seeing their face every time; the warm pleasure at seeing them smile and offer a few words of friendship that a love-sick being may take more romantically than intended.

She turned her back, slightly chuckling to herself in amusement at such a behavior; both at her and him.

The more Amy thought about it, the more she found it ridiculous. Amy having feelings for Sonic was one thing – but Shadow having feelings for her? It seemed . . . so unlikely for someone like him. He was mainly a loner, despite his team, and seemed to prefer working alone when the opportunity came about. Shadow didn't look like the type to want to bother with some sort of love interest.

_'Then again, he must be lonely, without Maria and all . . . but he has Hope . . .'_

Suddenly an agonized moan broke Amy out of her thoughts and she whipped around. Shadow's eyes remained closed, though he tried to prop himself up. Immediately she snapped, "Don't get up."

Shadow's eyes snapped wide open upon hearing her voice and he looked at her intently, as if she was a rare species. "What are you doing here . . ?" He trailed off when he took in his surroundings. "Rather, what am I doing _here_?"

"Do you remember what happened to you before you blacked out?" Amy asked grimly.

Shadow didn't answer at first. He looked down, pondering the past events. Finally he looked at her again and said, "I . . . recall a sharp stab in the back . . . then blackness . . ."

Quickly Amy explained what had happened after that, leading up to the present. "And now here we are." She tried to appear nonchalant, though now that he was awake, the awkwardness increased rapidly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stabbed in the back," he replied with an obvious tone, his face reading 'how else am I supposed to feel?'.

Amy shot him an irritated glance, but quickly got over his remark. "I don't know when Sally and Hope will be back, so I guess it's just you and me." She didn't hesitate to sound as dispassionate about her assignment as possible.

Shadow didn't reply, but only held a curious gaze. For a long while the room was filled with silence. Amy started to feel a little uneasy with almost no sound (besides the faint chatting and tinkering of the other Fighters somewhere far off) and Shadow still staring at her. She knew what he was probably thinking. _'Bet he's enjoying the view.'_

"Would you stop that?" she snapped when she couldn't handle the staring anymore.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me like a hawk. It's creepy."

"I apologize. I was just thinking."

Amy rolled her eyes. "What? That your offer for a relationship still stands?"

"Actually, no," he replied matter-of-factly. "Just trying to recollect what happened before I was attacked."

"You sent in Hope to do the talking for you."

"No, I mean, I saw something, far off in the distance."

Amy paused. "What?"

"It looked like someone I'd seen before . . . that old tiger I think." When Amy titled her head in confusion, he added, "The one who helped me find you during the storm." He continued before she could add a remark about that. "I saw him in the forest, looking like he was spying on something . . . I don't know what, but before I could investigate, I was shot by . . . something."

Amy walked around the bed and came to the small table right next to them. She picked up the little shard of substance Sally found in Shadow's back and held it up for the hedgehog to see. "Sally thinks this is what hit you."

Shadow stared at the object, a tiny spark of recognition glinting in his eye. However he shook his head, as if dismissing any idea he might've had. "I'm unsure of what that is."

"So far, our best guess is some villain we know got their hands on some new toy."

Shadow nodded in agreement. "Perhaps." Silence came again and the two looked down when they couldn't find anything else to say. "Thank you," he said softly, almost inaudibly.

"For what?"

"I assume Hope probably couldn't have gotten here on her own; she doesn't know Knothole like she used to. She would've needed a guide, and the only one there was you."

Amy couldn't help but blush in flattery for the honest gratitude. But then a thought crept into her mind: _'Is he just doing this to make me like him more?'_ He sounded sincere, but she couldn't fully trust his words. _'Keep your guard up. You don't want anything to do with him.'_

"So . . . is there anything you need?" she finally asked hesitantly. Amy didn't want to be near Shadow, but she had a duty. She might as well do whatever she could to help.

"No," Shadow replied. "You can leave."

Amy shook her head. "Sally asked me to stay with you until they get back."

The black-and-crimson hedgehog shrugged. "So be it."

_'Ugh, yeah, so be it.'_


End file.
